


Laundry Day

by hydrangeamaiden



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: F/F, mogeko castle spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes an argument for Lord Prosciutto to finally wash her disgusting hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely filthy, you mean, I haven’t seen you without that hat since we started dating and it smells awful. You can’t wear that thing ALL the time”

“It does not need—“

“Yonaka!”

The grey-haired demon’s exclamation sent a jolt of surprise through the girl—no, the god. The Lord Prosciutto, who crossed her arms and lifted her chin, giving the impression of looking down at the girl standing in front of her.

“You dare speak to your god that way?” Lord Prosciutto inquired, as if she was in her throne room speaking down to a sinner. The demon, having none of that, put a hand on her hip and replied in a cold voice,

“You’re not my god, you’re my girlfriend. And as your girlfriend I’m telling you to wash your damn hat.”

“This is more than a hat, it’s a trophy and a crown that—“

“—is a symbol of your divine leadership over Yonaka Castle. I’ve heard it a million times and I don’t care. You wear that thing in the bath. It’s not going to become any less holy from a round in the washing machine.”

When Lord Prosciutto didn’t offer any more argument than an imperious glare, the demon wheeled around and strode away. Almost immediately, Lord Prosciutto followed after her.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I don’t want to be around you and your smelly hat,” snapped the girl.

“Kurotsuno, pet, darling, please—“

Kurotsuno gripped the door handle and snarled. “Ugh. No. Don’t even start.”

She hesitated before throwing open the door and stalking out into the hall, leaving Lord Prosciutto in the doorway, fuming and looking kind of desperate. She lifted a hand to the short, matted fur of her hat and, when she brought it back down, saw a small coating of grime on her fingertips.

“…Kurotsuno, WAIT!”

\--

And so that was how Yonaka in one of Mogeko Castle’s many laundry rooms, having shooed out everyone else so she could have some alone time.

Well…all but one person.

In the next room, Kurotsuno was toweling down her hair, casting glances at the corners and at the baskets on the shelves. Even though she was promised the entire bath for herself, she was still suspicious that the little pests known as mogekos were still lurking in here somewhere. It was only after she’d buttoned up her nightshirt and put on some slippers that she stopped caring. Yonaka took care to never let the mogekos come near, especially when she was staying the night. Tonight wasn’t any different.

Speaking of Yonaka…

Kurotsuno looked over her shoulder at the doorway. Yonaka had all but gone into mourning over that stupid hat. It was pathetic, but knowing she was in the right here absolved Kurotsuno of any guilt. Leaving the towel in a nearby hamper, she exited the room to go see what the god of Mogeko Castle was up to.

“What are you wearing?” Kurotsuno asked the moment she laid eyes upon Yonaka. That was her girlfriend, sitting in front of the washing machine with a pot over her head. From the looks of it, she hadn’t moved since the cycle started. When she didn’t answer, Kurotsuno approached and sighed loudly to get her attention.

“Hey, I—“ Kurotsuno was interrupted by a hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist, pulling her down into Yonaka’s lap. Her horns clacked against the floor, temporarily disorienting her and eliciting a small yelp.

“I’m bored. Wait with me,” Yonaka demanded. Her arms wrapped around Kurotsuno’s waist in a gentle, almost apologetic hold. 

Once the stars cleared from Kurotsuno’s eyes, she gazed up at Yonaka’s face beneath the pot and found herself remembering the grey-eyed girl she ran into so many times back then, exchanging nary a word before she disappeared from her life as subtly as she came into it. It was only when Yonaka wasn’t wearing her hat that Kurotsuno was reminded of such things.

Those eyes were now red and gazing down at her in one of those rare moments when she didn’t seem so godlike. Kurotsuno tilted up the pot—stupid thing—so it wouldn’t get in the way when she leaned up to give her a kiss. One of Yonaka’s hands traveled up the back of her neck and made a small hum of appreciation as she reciprocated the gesture.

They parted after a few moments when the washing machine beeped and Kurotsuno moved to let Yonaka rush to transfer her hat to the drying machine. She’d wait with her through that, too.


End file.
